


Mi nombre es olvid

by Cihanethyste



Series: Légendes du Multivers [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cihanethyste/pseuds/Cihanethyste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'accord, elle devait disparaître. D'accord, cela devait se passer ainsi... mais Xion ne fut et ne sera jamais totalement oubliée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi nombre es olvid

Mi nombre es olvid

(Mon nom est Oubli, ou encore... Rappelez-vous mon nom)

 

 

 

 

Ainsi donc, c'était comme ça que ça devait se terminer... Oui, comme ça. Xion haleta. Elle avait perdu. De toute façon, c'était soit elle, soit lui.

Elle leva la main et la posa sur le torse de la Clé du Destin. C'était étrange, mais elle ne sentait déjà plus ses jambes... La glace qui commençait à les envahir ne lui faisait pas mal... Après tout, elle n'était qu'une marionnette, elle ne pouvait donc pas ressentir la douleur, ni... les émotions. Elle murmura, avec une voix éraillée :

\- Tout ira bien maintenant, Roxas.

_Qui es-tu déjà ?_

Oui, il s'était posé la question, elle l'avait entendu. Cela signifiait que le processus avait commencé. Un processus qui ne pouvait être arrêté... Elle disparaissait. Elle rendait à Sora ce qu'elle avait en elle. Elle était une partie de lui importante. D'ailleurs, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle ressemblait tant à la fille qu'il aimait, Kairi... La mer... Joli prénom.

Elle, c'était Xion. Shion ou Shio ? Marée ou Souvenir ? Ou les deux, après tout... Elle était tout cela. Les coquillages qu'elle rapportait chaque jour recelaient la réponse. Si elle avait la possibilité de se réincarner, alors ce serait dans cette forme gracieuse, qui évoquait à sa manière cette fleur qui voulait dire « Souvenir » justement, ou « je ne t'oublierai pas »... Axel lui avait appris ça, un jour, alors qu'ils parlaient de son nom... Et puis, la marée... C'est elle qui apportait les coquillages, qui leur permettait d'échouer sur le sable.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, à Roxas... Les choses devaient se dérouler comme ça. Elle ne devait pas être peinée, puisqu'elle ne ressentait rien... Alors pourquoi ce pincement en elle ? Pourquoi ?

_Lorsque tu reviendras en Sora, comme tu n'es que souvenirs... Tu disparaîtras, et plus personne ne se souviendra de toi._

Elle ne pleura pas, même si la tristesse étreignit son cœur comme un étau glacial. La belle affaire ! En parlant de glace, elle avait si froid, maintenant. La peau de son ami dégageait une petite chaleur, mais pas suffisante pour l'empêcher de trembler. Elle avala une gorgée d'air. C'était difficile, avec cette glace qui dévorait peu à peu son corps, d'abord de l'intérieur, puis qui fleurissait ensuite sous les lueurs chaudes du crépuscule permanent de cette cité...

Naminé, une Simili qui n'avait pas dû avoir une « vie » rose... Elle avait raison, même si... même si Roxas continuait de la porter, là, de lui parler, comme s'il avait conscience qu'ils se connaissaient... Même s'il l'avait oubliée. Étrange... Ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose clochait... Xion regarda plus attentivement son ami, un des seuls qui la considérait comme un être, quelqu'un... à moins que cela ne fût simplement son état de Simili qui le conduisît à faire ça. Sauf que Roxas pouvait avoir des sentiments, et Axel aussi !

_C'est quoi votre problème à tous les deux ? Vous pensez faire ce que vous voulez, mais..._

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle ne leur causerait aucune souffrance, puisqu'ils ne se souviendraient plus d'elle, même s'ils s'étaient attachés à elle. Ses deux meilleurs amis... Sa gorge se noua. Non, elle ne devait pas éprouver de sentiments. Oh, puis de toute façon... Elle allait disparaître, non ? Alors, autant croire qu'elle le pouvait. Juste y croire... Xion chuchota à nouveau :

\- J'ai choisi de partir maintenant. Ma place est avec Sora.

Elle le vit serrer les lèvres et la regarder. Elle perçut alors dans ce regard tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Un kaléidoscope... Elle déglutit, alors que l'espoir lui transperçait littéralement la poitrine. Non, Naminé avait tort... quelque part. Elle demeurerait quelque part.

Ses doigts se replièrent un peu, alors qu'elle caressait la joue de Roxas pour le rassurer. Lorsqu'elle retournerait en Sora, elle serait aussi avec son meilleur ami, elle en avait l'intime conviction. C'était une piètre consolation, mais...

_Ma Keyblade n'est pas une imitation !_

Elle non plus n'en était pas une, même si elle était une marionnette cassée, qui avait fini par remplir son office et par se gaver de souvenirs... Ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, eux, les membres de l'Organisation, en plus de savoir manier la Keyblade pour récolter plus de cœurs ! Elle avait tellement absorbé de souvenirs qu'elle avait cru exploser, éclater sous leur poussée et leur puissance. Elle s'était perdue, alors qu'elle avait réussi à se forger un caractère propre !

Roxas aussi, d'ailleurs. Tous les deux avaient cette volonté d'être eux-même avant tout, d'exister ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment ils avaient évolué, tous les deux... Ils étaient bel et bien deux personnes distinctes, bien que faisant partie d'un seul corps originel. Sora, qui signifiait « ciel ». C'était un beau prénom, pour cet être qui devait être aussi chouette que Roxas. Oui, mais voilà... Les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme ça.

_Tu connais Sora ?_

Telle était la question qu'elle avait posée à celui contre qui elle s'était battue, celui qu'elle devait démasquer parce qu'il arborait le manteau noir de l'Organisation sans en être un membre. Elle avait perdu, il ne l'avait pas tuée. Néanmoins... il avait été si froid, si ironique ! Xion avait fini par comprendre, avec du temps et aussi d'autres rencontres avec lui...

Lui, qui l'avait d'abord traitée de marionnette, puis qui l'avait sauvée quand même, l'avait aidée, lui avait révélé la vérité... Il avait eu beau la blesser, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, elle l'avait senti... Il était triste pour Sora, pour Kairi... Elle avait senti aussi qu'il était triste pour elle ! Elle, qu'il avait fini par considérer comme un être humain ! Il avait compris, et comme Axel et Roxas, elle le considérait comme un ami...

… vraiment ?

_Me hais-tu parce que je t'ai enlevé ton ami ?_

Elle haleta encore. Voilà que son corps lui paraissait de plus en plus lourd...

_Non, c'est juste que... ça me rend triste._

Riku, la terre. Le prénom roulait sur sa langue avec délice, si elle pouvait trouver un mot adéquat. Il y avait quelque chose en plus chez lui qu'Axel et Roxas n'avaient pas... en dehors du lourd poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Les ténèbres lui avaient fait tellement de mal. Juste châtiment pour y avoir succombé ? Xion avait fini par comprendre qui il était vraiment. Via les souvenirs de Sora, elle avait pu réunir des informations sur Riku.

Il avait cédé par jalousie, par orgueil de sa personne. Il avait provoqué tant de désastres, avait laissé la haine l'aveugler. Depuis un an, il s'efforçait de se racheter, d'essayer de ne pas faire de mal aux autres même s'il devait sauver Sora... mais il le faisait quand même, parce qu'il le fallait. Xion n'avait pas été épargnée, même si elle savait que Riku aurait voulu que cela se passe autrement.

Une douleur lancinante submergea alors sa cage thoracique. Voilà, cela serait bientôt fini. Plus que quelques instants avant qu'elle ne retourne d'où elle venait, avant que tout le monde l'oublie...

_Disons juste... que j'en avais envie._

Riku aurait pu la tuer, mais il l'avait sauvée, alors qu'elle perdait la raison et son identité durant un moment, en mission... Elle avait même cru sentir, alors qu'elle était évanouie entre ses bras, une légère caresse sur sa joue. Son corps avait réagi, de même que son subconscient. Après, elle ne pouvait pas être sûre de cela... Riku s'était-il attaché à elle, même s'il lui avait dit qu'elle devait retourner en Sora ?

Néanmoins, il avait eu ces quelques mots lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le suivre, que ses amis avaient besoin d'elle... Ces quelques mots qui l'avaient stupéfiée sur l'instant, alors qu'elle ne savait quelle décision prendre, si elle était bonne ou pas.

_Elle devra l'être pour tout le monde._

Soudain, sa main glissa de la joue de Roxas. Elle ferma les yeux pour de bon. Une lumière blanche se conjuguait à l'action de la glace qui rongeait peu à peu ses chairs. Et voilà que la douleur à la poitrine s'intensifiait, se propageait dans tout son corps... Oui, maintenant, Xion avait mal... Oh, si mal... Pitié, elle voulait que cela cesse...

\- Xion... Non !

Hein ? Roxas se souvenait d'elle ? Comment était-ce possible ? Le reste des paroles du Simili furent emportées par les prémices du noir qui dévorait petit à petit sa vue, son ouïe, ses autres sens... Elle eut tout juste la force de murmurer, en un souffle empli de détresse :

\- Au revoir, Roxas. À la prochaine.

Comme si elle allait le revoir ! L'aura immaculée grandit autour, d'elle, grandit... Elle dévora la glace, puis son corps, qui changea d'état... Oui, qui s'évapora, on pouvait le dire dans ce cas précis... Alors que les ténèbres avaient saisi sa conscience. Elle mourait... enfin. Les vestiges de ce qu'elle fut laissèrent alors place à une seule et unique chose, souhait en partie réalisé.

Un coquillage, comme ceux qu'elle rapportait... Comme ceux qui composaient les porte-bonheurs de Kairi. Anéanti, Roxas balbutia, sans pouvoir toucher l'objet :

\- Xion...

Les gouttes chaudes et salées dévalèrent sur ses joues. Oui, il pleurait, comme parfois lorsqu'il se réveillait... Sauf que c'était pire ! Il avait _mal !_ Même si là, il oubliait, il souffrait ! Il retint un cri animal, alors qu'il serrait les poings. Il allait exploser, devenir une nova en fusion, prête à tout dévorer sur son passage !

Une voix douce, qu'il pensait reconnaître sans pouvoir exactement mettre un visage dessus, murmura alors en lui :

\- _Tu m'oublieras, mais sache que les souvenirs eux ne disparaîtront jamais._

Il n'eut plus qu'une envie : détruire le Kingdom Hearts... Le faux, l'imposteur, celui qu'il avait gavé de cœurs... Xemnas ne devait pas s'en emparer ! Sa vue devint rouge, puis noire, puis autre... Tout se déroula si vite.

Le voilà à présent face à cet adolescent, cet imposteur à qui il avait passé sa seconde Keyblade. Souvenir Perdu, hein... d'où sortait-elle, déjà ?

Riku le fixa, la main serrant avec force l'arme. Il l'avait vue. Il s'était rappelé un instant... Qui était-elle, déjà ? C'était confus... En tout cas, elle était devenue importante pour lui, autrefois... Riku inspira doucement, avant de provoquer Roxas et l'amener à commettre une erreur. Un succès mitigé, au final... Alors qu'ils continuaient de se tourner autour, tels deux chacals enragés, il avait alors entendu une voix... Une voix qu'il lui semblait connaître.

_\- Riku, s'il te plaît ! Tu dois l'arrêter !_

Il avait obéi. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire... puis les événements s'étaient enchaînés.

Roxas lui-même ne se rappelait plus très bien comment ça avait terminé ainsi. La capture, puis les sept jours virtuels... À présent, c'était son tour de retourner en Sora... Tiens, parce qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre avant lui ? Oui, mais qui ? Il était le double de l'Élu de la Keyblade, s'était résolu sur la fin à redevenir ce qu'il était dans le cœur de ce dernier. Ils avaient vaincu Xemnas, tous les trois... Oui, Sora, Riku et Roxas. Il avait tenu une promesse faite. A qui ? Peu importe... Souvenir Perdu "parlait" pour eux tous.

De temps en temps, Sora l'invoquait pour se battre contre Point du Jour, la Keyblade de Riku, sous le soleil chaud des îles du Destin. Parfois, il prenait Tendre Promesse et prêtait Souvenir Perdu à son meilleur ami, qui sentait à chaque fois une chaleur parcourir l'arme, ainsi que son cœur se contracter.

Puis un jour... Qui l'appelait ? Qui la cherchait, même inconsciemment ? Ne devait-elle pas... dormir ? Non... Oui ? Tiens, qu'était-ce ce bruit de vagues là, tout proche d'elle... À moins que cela ne fût elle qui provoque cela... Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça... Enfin, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Elle les entendait très bien. Elle se réveillait.

Dans son sommeil, Sora gémit quelque chose d'indistinct. Ses péripéties dans les mondes endormis ne l'avaient pas laissé indemne. Au moins, une chose était sûre : son cœur était connecté et quelques personnes avaient déjà pu être sauvées. Lesquelles ?

Kairi, qui dormait à ses côtés dans leur cabane, posa la main sur le cœur de son aimé. Une brève lueur blanche l'anima, mais la princesse ne s'en rendit pas compte.

On l'appelait, elle, alors qu'on l'avait oubliée. Désormais, elle se réveillait. Elle, à qui on avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à la fille qui aimait Sora... Sora? Tiens... Elle attendit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ouvrir les yeux, mais encore fallait-il... qu'ils se souviennent de son nom. Enfin, surtout Lui.

Sous le Paopu, assoupi sous ses feuilles, Riku laissa échapper un mot. Il ne devrait pas être là, mais ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait succombé à Morphée. Il attendait quelque chose. Que la tristesse parte peut-être? Oui, parce qu'il y avait de la peine dans son cœur, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi... Il murmura si doucement que même le vent ne le perçut pas. Mais cela suffit.

Sur la plage, un coquillage s'échoua. La vague se retira et retourna d'où elle venait.


End file.
